Princess Academy
by MissSerendipity2013
Summary: Kimberley always knew that being the type of girl she was from that she would never be a princess. She was too small, and just represented a small collection of islands by Scotland, nothing more. But when she becomes the maid of the country, Norway, everything changes. OC'S CLOSED!
1. Application

**Hey peoples! I'm back with a new OC series for Hetalia! I found out I do really good on these child stories instead of the normal ones, so I'll stick to that. Basically, your Nation is a maid for another Nation at 4-9 and they are in training to become princesses at age 12-18. I will make the ages stretch a bit so you can date certain ones. This is a make-up of IAH, and I'm so sorry for my cousin deleting that story! I was busy!**

* * *

**~OC Chart~**

**Name:**

**Age(12-18):**

**Nation(You can also do capitals, states, and micronations):**

**Hair Color:**

**Eye Color:**

**Skin Color:**

**Maid Wear(Think of Chibitalia or Hungary's clothing):**

**Formal Wear:**

**Casual Wear:**

**Personality:**

**Bio:**

**Nation you are working for/getting betrothed to:**

* * *

**That's the chart! And please don't make any Mary-Sue maids that represent a state of Germany with a name of Anna Bondevik and is age 4 with blue hair and orange eyes who has a too-long-for-words sob story and Italy tries to molest her and she finds love with Sweden. Just no, and I'm so sorry if I made you puke up your last-eaten meal by commiting that horrible atrocity, but it had to be done. Anyway, here are the rules:**

***If your state or capital was taken, it's not the end of the world. Make a new one, and please for the love of Sweet Baby Jesus Christ, no oceans. I will personally not accept your OC and I will not care if you cry. I'm sorry about that, but I can't stress that enough when I see people create OC's.**

***MAKE THEM FREAKIN' HISTORICALLY ACCURATE! I just hate when I see a blonde-haired, blue-eyed Greenland or a whitewashed blonde haired South Sudan. Look. Up. The. Firetrucking. Nation. Look. It. UP**

***If you need help with a OC, I can help. And believe me, I've been down the Mary-Sue road, and It's a horrible one. Don't do it if you don't want to get insulted and start crying your lazy butt on your bedsheets about your character. I will help you.**

**That's all! Bye, and have fun creating your OC!**


	2. Promise

**Hey peoples! I'm back with a new chapter for Princess Academy! Shetland goes to the academy and meets girls who are going to be maids for certain people and wonders about who she is paired with. And keeps wondering why does he look so familliar, and why does she have flashbacks and dreams of him? Well, we'll find out in the next chapter! And at first, they start off as maids in the first chapter and they are in the present in the third. Anyway, I would like to thank: AzamiBlossom, Crossroader38, and EnterTheDarkSide for submitting! I don't own Hetalia or these characters!**

* * *

A tiny girl with long brown hair and olive skin with blue eyes looked around the academy. She wore a long white nightgown with long flowing sleeves that had two gold N-shaped crossbands on the elbow, holding up the sleeves from covering at least half of her hands. She walked around the academy in awe as she stared at the sculptures in suprise.

"So big..." She breathed looking up one bronze statue. She kept walking around until she bumped into something, or _someone. _"Sorry!" She backed up and opened her eyes. "Owwie..." A girl with wavy dark brown hair, amber eyes, and olive skin held her head. A bent and angular curl hung out one side of her hair and a red ribbon was tied on the other.

"Sorry! I'm really sorry!" She covered her mouth with her hands, legs shaking. She wore a scarlet nightgown with a red ribbon and lace on the hem and collar. "It's okay! I should really watch where I'm going, si?" She laughs.

"What's your name?" She asked. "Mine is Sicily." She said, pointing to herself. "I'm Shetland. Shetland Islands." She replied. "You're an island? So am I!" Sicily exclaimed. "And we're in Europe!" Shetland added. "That's so cool!" She said.

A woman with curled brown hair in a ponytail and light brown eyes with clear skin walked in the room. She wore a satin ankle length golden dress with flowing long sleeves and golden flats. She looked like royalty or something of that catagory. "Everyone! Line up in a proper order, please." She says with a soft voice.

All of the children in the room nodded and formed a line in front of the woman. She smiled and took one girl's hand lovingly. "It's alright, little one. You'll be alright." She says, hugging her. The child giggles and hugs her leg. "Let's go, little ones. We must not be late!" She walks toward the grand staircase as the children follow close behind.

Sicily and Shetland smile at each other brightly and take each other's arms happily, humming little songs together. "Italia, Italia, Benvenuto in Italia-" Sicily stopped mid-point when they reached the top. _"What happened?" _Shetland asked. Sicily shrugged. "Everyone just got..quiet..." She whispered.

Shetland and Sicily held on to each other's hand tighter. Men walked in and the girls all gasped. Shetland gasped and covered her mouth. "What's going on?" She asked quietly. "I don't know!" Sicily replied. "Girls, meet your new masters." The woman says. The room was filled with a stiff, cold, dark aura.

"You all will become maids and, well, if you're lucky enough, a princess." She lowers her voice at the 'princess' part. Sicily and Shetland felt warm tears streaming down their faces. "S-shetland...does that m-mean..." Sicily trailed off. "I-it does, Sicily, it does." Shetland anwsered.

A man walked up to Sicily with brown-black hair and dull brown eyes. Sicily stared up at him silently, legs quivering. "I am Japan. Do not worry, I will not hurt you. Come with me." He held out his hand for her to take and she slowly took it. "Can I say bye to my friend first?" She asked. He nodded. Sicily hugged her tightly and Shetland hugged her back.

"I'm so sorry I have to go!" She cries. "It's not your fault, we'll meet in the future someday. Who knows, we might even be princesses!" She says. "Promise?" "Promise." The girls laugh as Sicily takes out her hair ribbon and gives it to Shetland.

"But it's yours.." Shetland tries to give it back, but Sicily pushes her hand back. "You keep it, it's yours now." Sicily smiled. "Thank you, Sicily." She says. A man with blonde hair and dull blue eyes takes hands with Shetland. The two new masters nod at each other and slowly walk away with the children in their hands.

"Bye..." Sicily mouthed. "Bye.." Shetland mouthed back. The girls parted ways away from the room and knew their lives would change quicker than expected. But promises couldn't be broken, right?

* * *

**Wow...my first actual chapter is done! AzamiBlossom, I made Sicily wear a different attire since she doesn't have her maid wear yet, so that's why. Norway just took Shetland, whoot-whoot! Sicily's about 7 and Shetland might be 5. But send in more OC's, people! And review!  
**


End file.
